Wallflower
by PrincessT123
Summary: When Naruto fights Pain and Hinata decides to step in, Naruto not only feels that Pain is to blame for her death but also the villagers. So after defeating the sixth Pain he gives himself to Kyuubi so he can kill the villagers. Will Hinata be able to stop him? Lemon/lime* Who cares which? They're both sour xP


Wallflower

**A/N: **I was inspired to do this because I was re-watching Naruto's match against Pain and caught a few things that I had missed. Things that could be linked to a future Naruhina. And so that inspired me to write this oneshot of Naruto's fight with Pain, but with a twist. Hinata does not die in the battle, and this is definitely something you do not want to miss. Thank you to all my viewers and reviewers. I love you guys bunches :) Enjoy and comment.

_~Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

He'd been fighting for hours with the six pains. Hinata had been watching from the sidelines, inwardly rooting for his win. She had been watching with the Byakugan, using it as a movie screen, if you will. But this wasn't an enjoyable film; it was hard to watch the man she loved bet so beaten up. If it had been anyone else fighting Nagato and his puppets, they'd be screwed.

But it wasn't. It was Naruto, the most capable and diligent ninja she had ever had the pleasure to know. And at this point he was winning against the pains. But then something happened. He was struck down by the sixth and last pain. And he couldn't move.

The scene almost resembled that of a story she knew well; Jesus on the cross. He had stuck metal rods into both of his hands and legs. Naruto was defenseless and at this point, he was losing.

Hinata had to do something. She could stand by no longer. She didn't care if she was to be punished by her father and or any other clan elder. She had to protect Naruto. She _needed_ to protect Naruto. She needed to protect _her _Naruto.

At that instant it was decided. She hopped off of the ledge of mountain she was perched on, heading straight for the pain himself. She readied herself, getting into proper stance as she flew downwards with the help of gravity. The wind picked up, sending strands of hair whipping into and around her face.

And then…

"Hya!"

The ground split beneath her as her readied palm struck the place Pain had been in just seconds before. She leapt back, landing in guarding stance. Her eyes flew to Naruto's brilliant sapphire ones which were wide with both shock and fear.

Her heart beat rapidly against her chest. Her breathing was erratic. Her eyes flicked back to Pain's.

He narrowed his rinnegan-possessed orbs on her, his lips curving downward into a frown. "Why?" he inquired.

The genuineness of his words startled Hinata. He was actually asking her…?

"I won't let you hurt Naruto," she shouted.

"Hinata," Naruto pleaded. "Get out of here. You're not safe! You can't take him!"

"No," she said through clenched teeth. Naruto's eyes widened even further. "I won't lose you, Naruto-kun," she closed her eyes. "I've worked too hard for this…to let you slip away,"

"What are you talking about, Hinata?" Naruto shouted. "Get out of here before he hurts you!"

"But he's already hurt you, Naruto!" tears pooled in the corners of her eyes. "And that's all that matters…to me. Not whether I live nor not…but whether _you_ live or not,"

'I don't-"

Naruto was cut off as Pain lifted a hand, sending Hinata hurling through the air and into a boulder.

"Hinata!" the blond shouted.

"Stop your mumbling," Pain commanded. "I've had enough of you humans and you're false feelings,"

"My feelings…" Hinata said while rising off of the ground using the palms of her hands. "Are not false,"

She stood on her feet now, swaying back and forth. A trail of blood ran down her chin. The veins in her eyes bulged. "Naruto…has done so much for this village; so much for me. And getting rid of him will solve none of your problems, Pain. Getting rid of him will never give this world true peace, like you desire." She lifted her head, eyes locking with Naruto's. "He is…peace,"

And then without another word, Hinata sprinted towards the boy, twirling in circles as her legs cut through the rods in Naruto's legs. The boy gasped. "Hinata," he whispered.

Pain narrowed his gaze, annoyed. "Enough," he said while lifting her into the air again and sending her crashing into the ground.

"Stop it," Naruto screeched.

"Why?" Pain questioned. "This girl…means nothing to you. I can tell. She means absolutely nothing to you or her family. She's useless,"

"Shut up!" Naruto bellowed.

"Naruto," Hinata whispered. But he heard it, and his head whipped back towards the bluenette lying on the ground just inches away from him. His breath caught in his throat as she crawled towards him. "I…you…mean so much," she continued.

Now she was lying in front of him. She reached out her arms and clasped both of her hands over his, her fingers parting around the rod stuck in the middle. He swallowed as tears welled in his eyes. He couldn't describe the tightness in his chest or the lightheadedness that clouded his mind.

"The village would be in despair without you…." She paused to take in a breath. The ghost of a smile graced her rosebud lips. "I would be in despair,"

"Hinata," Naruto breathed. His fingers twitched as he struggled to wrap his hands around hers, but she stopped him.

"Please, Naruto, let me…" she coughed, spewing blood across the dirt between her outstretched arms. "Let me tell you…"

Naruto watched with a painful expression as the bright-eyed wonder before him struggled to hang onto her breath. The pads of her thumbs rubbed circles across the tops of his hands. He winced.

"Let me tell you, Naruto, that I love you,"

And then she was thrown into the air again, and Naruto watched with horror as the limbs of her body splayed out in every which way. Her hair whirled around her, creating a curtain of some sort that both dazzled and scared Naruto.

"Hinata!"

He watched with a stricken expression as she landed, again, right in front of him. She pressed her lips together, holding her breath for some time. Naruto's eyes widened; his heartbeat stuttered; his breath ceased.

"Is she dead yet?" Pain asked from the sidelines.

Naruto turned his attention back towards the main. His cerulean orbs began to morph from circular to a narrower shape that resembled those of Kiba Inuzuka. And then he closed his eyes. And when he opened them, they were a glaringly bright red.

"You," he growled while breaking out of the hold Pain had had him in.

"YOU KILLED HER!"

And then he lunged towards Pain, claws ripping through the skin of his fingertips and replacing his dirtied nails. A red hue enveloped the boy as he attacked the man before him, swinging his fists in every which direction. Pain, not fast enough to keep up with Naruto's irregular punches, was hit down. He stumbled back, landing in a pile of rubble three football fields away from Naruto.

But the blond quickly closed the distance, chasing after the ginger who was now getting to his feet and taking off in the other direction.

_Good,_ Naruto thought, _Away from Hinata._

He multiplied his speed, coming up beside Pain and sticking out a leg. Pain jumped over it while snickering to himself at Naruto's antics. "Tripping me?" he shouted towards the boy. "Is that the best you've got?"

He ran up the mountain wall, picking up his speed as Naruto followed close behind. Finally, as he reached the top, he came to a stop. Naruto followed suit, stopping just before the man, fists clenched in anger. "You killed her," he reiterated. "The only person who ever really loved me."

"Poor Naruto," Pain said in his usual monotone. "You've finally felt true pain."

"Shut your dirty trap," Naruto bellowed while round-housing him. Pain flew back, landing on his rear with a thud. But he was back on his feet in an instant, and running towards Naruto.

"You'll pay for being such a nuisance," he retorted darkly.

"A nuisance?"

Naruto's foot met with Pain's jaw as he butterfly kicked him. He flew back once more, only to be met by one of Naruto's shadow clones who held him in a headlock. Payback time. Another clone appeared before the man with a rasengan floating in his palm.

"That's all anyone has ever told me," Naruto said through gritted teeth. "Naruto, the Kyuubi, you're such a nuisance! Well I've had it!" Naruto's eyes fell to the ground. "One person..there was one person who never considered me a nuisance."

Anger flashed across his eyes, and then he snapped his fingers. The clone lunged forward, planting the rasengan right into Pain's stomach. But just as he did, Naruto flashed to his side, pulling out one of the rods in Pain's head. The man screamed in pain as Naruto tossed it into the dirt behind him. And then one by one, as the rasengan implanted itself deeper into Pain, he pulled out every single rod.

The man fell to the floor, his black cape dancing around him. A pile of rods lay beside him, blood seeping from the center. Naruto let out a curt breath through his nose, anger bubbling up inside of him.

Hinata was dead.

The one person…

She loved him…?

But how could she love him? He was just the holder of the Kyuubi… Nothing more and nothing less. But she still loved him and now she was gone. Something inside of him, possibly the Kyuubi, roared, and he fell to his knees beside Pain.

_The villagers treated you like shit,_

He heard the Kyuubi speaking inside of his head.

_Why would you save them and their precious village? Destroy them! Destroy all of them! It was their fault Hinata had to die, wasn't it?_

Was it their fault? Naruto didn't know. His mind was nebulous with Kyuubi's words and his heart ached more than any of the wounds adorning his body. Hinata could have made such a good girlfriend, such a good wife. She could have made him truly happy.

He gnashed his teeth as he pounded his fists into the dirt. "Hinata," he moaned. Tears rolled down his blazing red cheeks. "My sunshine,"

_Do it, Kit. Get your revenge. Get Hinata's vengeance. _

Naruto's eyes fluttered shut as he lifted himself off of the ground. He resembled a zombie, what with his back hunched over and his arms hanging limply at his sides. He was letting Kyuubi have him. Just this time.

_Now, Naruto… GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!_

…

…

…

FRASHOUWWWW

The grounds shook as Naruto's body began to convert into the Kyuubi's fox form. Villagers from miles away looked up in alarm, fear unfurling throughout them. His knees shook uncontrollably as he underwent the transformation into the nine-tailed-demon.

"Naruto," Hinata's head lifted from the shaking ground. From afar she could see a mushroom-shaped cloud rising in the air, and there was a red aura surrounding the area. She took in a deep breath before closing her eyes. "Byakugan,"

It hurt, and her chakra was almost completely drained, but she needed to see him. What was he doing now?

When her eyes landed on the dead Pain beside him, they widened.

He had defeated the sixth and last pain puppet.

Her eyes flicked to her beloved jinjuriki and her blood coagulated into a cool, jello-y substance. Naruto had nearly finished transforming into the Kyuubi. And if he did…

The village would be destroyed.

Hinata rose to her feet, using all of the strength she could muster, and then sprinted towards him. She tripped a significant amount of times, but never once stopped. Not even for breath. And even when she reached him, she didn't stop.

Naruto's aura had turned a mixture of red and black, and it was so heavy and strong that it hung in the air like a thick cloud of tension. And it was hot, too, giving the impression of a humid day. Hinata took a deep breath before lunging herself at him.

Her arms wrapped around his torso, both of her hands clasping at his back. The red that enveloped him burned her bare skin and even seeped through her jacket, burning it as if it were set on fire. But she didn't stop. She just closed her eyes, bit her tongue, and squeezed tighter.

She pressed her chest against his as tightly as she could until she could feel his crotch brush up against hers. Her stomach churned, a sweet, yet spicy mixture being brewed deep inside her. This was the first time she'd really touched him. Other than during the Pain scene when she'd put her hands over his.

But this was actual, physical touch.

Hinata almost smiled, except she couldn't because of the pain that seeped into every pore on her body. She inhaled deeply, letting Naruto's sweet scent fill her nostrils. The Kyuubi's hatred could not mask Naruto's lovable smell; freshly cut grass, a stream, sunshine.

"Naruto," Hinata whispered. "Can you hear me?"

She squeezed tighter, pulling him towards her until she had no room to breathe. Her lips brushed against his chest and she could feel the aura stinging her bottom lip. "Naruto," she continued. "Naruto, I'm alive. Please, please stop this,"

When she got no response from him, she decided it was time to take it to a whole other level. Even if it burned her…or killed her, she would do it. And she would love every single second. She stood on her tiptoes, squeezing her eyes even tighter as she brought her lips to his in a sweet, yet passionate kiss.

Something inside of Naruto clicked, and everything ceased. His head began to swim as he opened _his_ eyes for the first time. And then he realized what was happening…and who was kissing him.

_She's alive, kid,_ the Kyuubi said.

_Yeah, _Naruto thought. _She…survived…But how? _

_Who cares…? _Kyuubi grumbled. _She's… dammit…and I wanted a second shot at destroying that damned village!_

Naruto ignored the monster within him as another monster emerged. Something twitched in his pants as Hinata's hands left his torso and lifted to caress the back of his head. But when she realized her lips were no longer burning and instead they were being healed by something cool and soft, she froze. She also realized he was kissing her back.

She pulled away quickly, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Naruto," she breathed.

"You're alive," he said while pulling her into his chest. "I thought…I thought Pain had killed you,"

"No," she whispered. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as Naruto squeezed her tighter. And then he released her just enough so that he could look her in the eyes.

"We need to talk," he said.

_Oh no_… Hinata thought.

Naruto grabbed her hand as he led her towards a secluded area… Somewhere that didn't have any dead bodies lying around or blood staining the dirt. And then he dropped to the ground, patting the patch of grass beside him. Hinata complied, sitting criss crossed beside him.

"You…loved me," Naruto said, looking down at his lap. "For how long?"

"For as long as I can remember," Hinata answered. "Since we were kids,"

"But why?" he looked up at her, a sea of blue clashing with the milky lavender of the moon. The moon pulled the tides…They were meant for each other, weren't they?

"Because, Naruto," her palm cupped his left cheek. "You were my inspiration when I was a kid. But now…now I love you. Because you…" she sniffed, wiping tears away with her free hand. "I was so tired of being a wallflower. I just had to tell you. You saved me. And you…you're…I can't explain it. You're just _perfect,_"

Naruto opened his mouth to say something when he noticed her attire. His cheeks reddened as he realized that her clothes had burned off from his chakra aura. "Uh," he stuttered while scratching the back of his neck.

"What?" Hinata asked, looking down at herself self-consciously. And then she froze, her eyes widening in horror. "Oh my Kami," she screeched.

Her lavender jacket had burned off completely, revealing nothing but her fishnet shirt. She looked up to him in complete dismay. "I…Naruto! Stop looking!" she swatted at his knee as she scolded him.

"Sorry," he said, glancing away. But then a smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he turned back to her. Hinata's bottom lip began to tremble when she saw the look Naruto was giving her.

"Naruto…" she said nervously.

"Hinata? Do you love me?" he inquired while leaning closer.

The bluenette swallow as a case of the chills broke out all over her skin. "Yes," she whispered.

"Then kiss me again," he said. His eyes were already half shut and his breath was just barely a whisper, dusting over her cheeks and creating a fiery mess within her core. And then she leaned in, closing her eyes in the process, and planted her lips on his.

She couldn't believe she was this lucky. She got to not only touch Naruto, but kiss him, too. And twice! This was her lucky day!

Naruto's hands snaked their way around her waist, pulling her into his lap, and her arms reached around his neck in response. She fingered his unruly mane of hair, digging her nails into his scalp every time he deepened the kiss.

"Hinata," he said as he came up for air. She panted, murmuring in response. "I love you too," her eyed fluttered open in shock.

"You what?"

"I love you too," he said with a grin.

"But," she glanced down at her lap. "But why? I'm just…me. I'm no Sakura, that's for sure…"

"Hinata," he whispered while taking her chin between his thumb and index finger. "I love you because you first loved me," and then his grin widened. "And also, what's not to love about you? You're funny, strong, brave, kind, you're a great cook, you're _gorgeous_…" he stopped to kiss her again, lightly this time.

"And you have a rocking body," he finished. Hinata gasped at his words.

"Naruto," she reprimanded, but she grinned nonetheless.

"Well, come on, Hinata," Naruto said. "Sakura?" he snorted. "Are you kidding? She's always mean to me, she's totally in love with Sasuke, she's not nearly as pretty as you, and…" he glanced down at her chest and shrugged. "She's flat,"

Hinata's cheeks heated at his comment and she swallowed nervously. "Would you…I mean…do you want to…"

She couldn't finish her sentence but Naruto understood completely. "You mean…?" she nodded. "If you're sure, Hinata. I don't want to...push you,"

"No," Hinata shook her head. "Please, do this. I've been waiting for so long,"

Naruto looked unsure but complied, nonetheless. And then he laid her down, resting her gently across the soft blades of grass beneath him. She looked up at him with scared, yet excited eyes. She was ready for this. And so was he.

He'd been talking to Jiraiya before he'd passed. His sensei had explained to him about "the birds and the bees" and had even given him a few, rather embarrassing tips.

Naruto swallowed while shrugging off his jacket. But before he could get the thing of completely, Hinata had pulled him down by his shoulders and had started to kiss him again. He could feel how hungry she was for his lip, for his love, and it made him burst with joy.

He finished slipping off his jacket while kissing her, a task he found somewhat hard as he tried to focus more on her lips than taking off the jacket. But then he became disoriented and finally just threw it to the ground angrily. Hinata's hands fingered the crevices of muscle on his chest eagerly.

Her fingers were feather light as they danced up and down his skin, sending goose bumps across his chest. He decided it was his turn, and without asking he began to pull Hinata's shirt upward. She pulled away for a moment, marveling at his chest and twirling the tiny hairs adorning his skin as he finished pulling it over her head.

And then something liquid-hot streamed through his veins and into his crotch area as his eyes took in her fully-rounded breasts. They were large, but not too big; the perfect size, and they gleamed brilliantly even under the dark clouds. Her skin was silky smooth and it looked so creamy. It made him completely rethink his love for ramen.

Finally, he dove down, scooping them up in his hands and making her squeal in response. He grinned, his eyes meeting her glazed-over ones. "They're…perfect," Naruto whispered, amazed. Hinata giggled from beneath him as he ran circles over the peaks with the pads of his thumbs.

"Will you…please…suck on them?" Hinata said in between gasps. Naruto glanced at her with wide eyes. He was both shocked and embarrassed. But he couldn't let her down. He bent over, letting them gently slide into the cove of his mouth. And then he let his tongue flick over the nipples lightly, earning moans and squeaks from his beloved princess.

He bit down gently, testing her limits. She closed her eyes, and he could feel her shaking beneath him. "Am I hurting you?" he asked worriedly.

"Do it again," she said shakily.

Naruto did it again, this time a little harder, and she let out a gasp. "Now will you do something for me?" he inquired anxiously. She opened her eyes again, her tongue flicking over her lips temptingly.

"What?"

"I've never felt this before, but…It's like my…my _thingy_," Hinata giggled, easing Naruto's tension just a tiny bit. "Well, it's throbbing, and I don't know what to do. Could you… I mean," he let out a frustrated moan. "Jiraiya never told me this part!"

But Hinata was one step ahead of him as she sat up and started to unzip Naruto's pants. His eyes widened as he felt his manhood double in size. He suppressed a moan, gripping her forearms instead. "Naruto," she said. "Would you like me to suck on it?"

"What?" Naruto was blushing furiously now, but not nearly as much as Hinata. He was surprised she hadn't fainted yet. Had she found some confidence? "Oh, um, yeah…That makes sense," he watched in awe as Hinata crouched down and took his manhood in her hands. And then she squeezed lightly.

Naruto swallowed as a growl rumbled from deep in his throat. "Where…did you learn all of this?" Naruto asked. "I thought you were…I thought you were so shy and _innocent_,"

"The Byakugan comes in handy for more than just missions," Hinata said while running her fingers up and down his length. She smiled up at him. "Neji and Tenten can be quite loud sometimes,"

"Wha-aw, Hinata, TMI," Naruto groaned, averting his gaze. And then jealousy took over Naruto's mind. "Wait, you've seen Neji…"

"What?" now Hinata looked as if she was really going to faint. "No, I mean…"

"How big is it?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto!"

"Tell me," Naruto whined. But Hinata silence him by placing her lips against the slick skin of his manhood. And then she flicked her tongue over it. Naruto shuddered, gripping her arms tighter. She withdrawed, grinning up at him.

"Not nearly as big as yours," she answered, finally. Naruto's cheeks heated. And then, because he couldn't stand her teasing him anymore, he lunged towards he, tackling the girl and planting kisses along her neck and jaw.

"I…mmmm," he licked her skin. "You're so…mmmm,"

"I'm so what?" Hinata asked with a giggle.

"You're so…" he released her with a sigh. "Perfect,"

"So are you," she retorted while cupping his cheek with her hand, as she did earlier. And then she planted a kiss to his nose. "It's so sad…that you've never had anyone to love you." Naruto frowned. "I sort of understand, in a way. My father…he doesn't love me."

"Hinata,"

Said girl glanced up at him when a tear hit her cheek. Naruto was crying, his lips turned down in an awkward frown. "Naruto," she said, and wrapped her arms around his torso. She pulled him closer, letting him rest on top of her. "Don't cry anymore. I love you and…that's all that matters,"

"Hinata," Naruto said.

"Hm?"

"You are my sunshine," he said.

"Oh, Naruto, that's so swee-" she was cut off as Naruto kept going, his voice changing into a sing-song tone.

"My only sunshine; you make me happy when skies are grey." He leaned down, brushing away the tear that had fallen onto her cheek. "I'll always love you forever and ever," and then he wrapped his arms around her. "Please don't take my sunshine away,"

…

In the distance, a couple of very disturbed people stood, watching the scene. "What's going on, Neji?" Tenten demanded while tugging at his arm.

"You…don't want to know," he answered.

"Hn," she grunted.

_Dammit, _Neji thought. _His dick is bigger than mine…_

**A/N: **Okay, so how was that? LOL I had to do the ending, sorry XD And also, since Hinata's name means sunshine, that is the reason why I put that song in there. I hope you all enjoyed. Please comment :) I love you all!


End file.
